


Frankie's Love

by God1643



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Flash (TV 2014), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Badass Suits of Armour, Blacksmithing, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Favourite Hat, Love, Past Abuse, Psychokinesis, Shirtless Guy, Slow Burn, Strong Male Lead, Superpowers, Werewolf, emotional denial, manual labor, purple hair, strong female lead, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: When we hear the conclusion of Frankie's situation, it leaves a lot to be desired. Who does she end up with? What does she do when she gets there? Does Magenta ever break out from her mental prison? Well, I just couldn't leave it how it was, but then I fell in love with the characters I had developed.Percy Jackson and Carter Kane will be mentioned, but I have not decided where I will go with them from there.It is crucial that you pay specific attention to the words after the dialogue, or you will get lost in terms of how the characters got in the specific positions they are currently in.Have fun reading!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wish You Were Here

“Caitlyn found you a good home in Keystone, people that will never hurt you.” Cisco’s voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to Frankie. Her purple hair dangled into her eyes and she nervously wiped away her tears and tucked the strands behind her ear.

“What kind of home?” Frankie’s voice was stronger now, hope in her strangely coloured eyes.

“A big mansion in Milford State Park. They run a small foster rehabilitation operation. Basically, anyone with a troubled past lives there until they’re an adult, and if they want to leave, they can. A few of ‘em have stayed over the years and now they work there.” Joe said, his deep voice ushering calm into the room.

“And, they even have a Meta.” Felicity Smoak said, entering the room.

“Felicity! What are you doing here?” Barry asked as he gave her a hug. She hummed as she gave one in return.

“Well, The Green Arrow delivered news that you’re sending Frankie here…” Felicity waved at the girl in question, smiling warmly. “To the Thomas’s up in Kansas, and he came to have me bring her there. It would be a little weird to have someone who thought all Metas are bad take her there.” Felicity answered briskly, glancing at her watch.

“Although, we probably should get going.” Felicity said.

“Alright, well, Frankie, you ready to go?” Barry asked the purple-haired girl. She nodded and gave him a hug, taking him by surprise.

“Thank you, Barry. I know your parents must be so proud.” She said, before leaving with Felicity. Barry couldn’t bring himself to correct her, so he just wrapped an arm around Iris and smiled with moisture in his eyes as he watched her leave.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

“So, you said there was another Meta at the home?” Frankie asked as she took a sip from her slurpee.

“Yep. We know he’s a Meta, he told us, so we figured that a normal foster home wouldn’t be able to hold him if he went bad. One of our Meta friends; who isn’t Barry, volunteered to live there and ensure he’s safe. She works from a laptop for a consulting firm, so it wasn’t a big deal for her.” Felicity rambled, smiling.

“What are his powers?” Frankie asked, curious.

“Well, we don’t really know the extent. As far as we can tell, super strength and the ability to speak to canid and ursine species, but we aren’t sure what else.” Felicity said, her voice serious again. She merged onto the highway and picked up speed, smiling as she saw a red blur speed past her to check for threats.

“Canid and Ursine? What do you mean?” Frankie asked, taking another long draught through her straw.

“Dogs and Bears. We think wolves and foxes too, but we aren’t sure.” Felicity explained, taking a bite of her soft pretzel and engaging cruise control to make it a little easier on her heel-adorned feet.

“Wait, he can speak to animals? Why didn’t you lead with that?” Frankie asked, her voice up an octave in excitement.

“Well, You didn’t really speak until about two hours into the car ride.” Felicity remarked drily. Frankie stuck out her red-coloured tongue, and Felicity laughed, the sound tinkly and musical in the enclosed car.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Felicity’s mercedes pulled up to the house, rustic brick walls and white-shuttered windows. Three women, clearly sisters, and a teenage boy stood outside, ready to welcome the new arrival to their home. The sisters wore their blonde hair long, braided over one shoulder. The boy’s hair was close cropped to his skull, which was a light brown and his green eyes offset it strangely.

Felicity placed a hand on the small of Frankie’s back, and ushered her forward. The boy looked up from his shoes, his face lighting up when he saw Felicity. He rushed forward, and picked her up with his arms locked around her waist. Frankie then realised how tall he was, probably clearing 6 foot.

“Felicity! You’re here again!” The boy shouted, suddenly bright and bubbly as opposed to his previous downtrodden manor.

“Yeah big man, I’m here, but can you put me down?” Felicity asked, chuckling loudly. The boy blushed to his neck and let her go, a sheepish smile on his face as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Alex, I’d like you to meet Frankie, Frankie Kane.” Felicity said, reaching up and patting his head. He smiled and held out one of his hands to her. She sheepishly smiled and grasped it, smiling brighter when he shook it and beamed at her.

“It’s good to have someone else my age around here.” He said.

“Wait… You’re my age? You’re 15?” Frankie asked, looking up into his eyes.

“Well, yeah. My genetics are bound to make me large, My dad was Black Irish and my mama’s Finnish.” His smile slipped from his face, but he quickly replaced it with a tight line, slightly curved at the corners to smile ever so slightly.

“Black Irish? What does that mean?” Felicity asked, turning her head to look at the boy next to her.

“Descended from the Visigoths who conquered Rome and later bred with the Pict Tribes of Scotland. Pale, but black hair and blue eyes.” He explained offhandedly. “Well, I’ve got work to do. Joan, Danni, and Zoe will show you around.” Alex said, hugging Felicity once more before slipping a welding cap over his hair and heading down the hill to an open walled building with a roaring fire and a column of smoke.

Frankie said goodbye to Felicity and thanked her for the ride. She was given a tour of the large building, taking notes on her arm about her room number and her bathroom. The four girls had just set down to lunch when a thought popped into the purple-haired girl’s head and she vocalized it.

“Where did that boy go after we talked?” She said, sipping her green tea.

“Oh Alex? He’s a blacksmith. He does the horseshoes for local farmers and he makes weapons and armour for those who pay.” Joan responded, the eldest sister.

“Isn’t that kind of a lost art?” Frankie asked before she took a bite of her sandwich.

“Yeah, but he trained from a young age with his parents. They died in the particle accelerator explosion, but he survived and now he keeps his father’s art alive. He even built the forge from bricks he made himself. He’s a very dedicated young man when he gets going.” Danni said, sipping her black tea and lemonade carefully.

“He brings in a decent sum for us and it keeps him in shape, so we don’t argue. The smoke is a little concerning since he refuses to wear a respirator. I mean, I can’t even bring him food when he’s in there at full swing, I can’t breathe!” Zoe said, laughing along with her sisters.

“Don’t you worry for him? That seems a bit… disconcerting, doesn’t it?” Frankie asked, glancing out the window at the three-walled structure.

“Aye, it was at first, but he assured us he was fine, and he’s never passed out. It’s his element. We did make him shave, however.” Danni said.

“Why did you make him shave?” Frankie asked, looking out as Alex came outside and began working the massive, four-foot high bellows and sending plumes of smoke blasting heavier out of the chimney.

“He kept coming inside with his beard on fire.” Joan said dismissively, laughing at Frankie’s astonished face.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

It was multiple days later when Frankie spoke to Alex, He had taken a break from forging, the Damascus Steel blade sitting in the chemical etching process to reveal the pattern.

“Hey, Alex?” Her voice called out into the black smoke, seemingly magically kept inside the tent and concealing him from her view. His limping figure emerged from the smog, his tank top dripping in sweat and his face black with soot. 

“Yeah? Oh, hey Frankie. Good to see you again.” Alex said, removing his beloved lava-pattern welding cap from his head and wiping away the coal dust from his face.

“I brought you something to eat, you haven’t been at dinner these last couple days and apparently you haven’t been eating your other meals either.” Frankie’s voice was laced with concern as she looked up at him, secretly admiring the strength of his jawline.

“Well, thanks, it means a lot. Here, let’s go sit somewhere a little easier on the ol’ lungs, huh?” Alex said, smiling as he took the plate from her and led her with a massive hand on the small of her back. The two took a place at the bench by the oak tree, smiling as the goats came up to the fence and tried begging for food.

“So, did you want to talk about somethin’? Joan usually brings me food when I’ve gone too long without it.” Alex said, biting a quarter off of the first PB&J.

“Yeah, actually.” Frankie said, her voice timid. He stopped eating and turned to her.

“Well, this sounds serious.” Alex said, his brow furrowed.

“I, Uh...” Frankie trailed off, wringing her hands.

“Ya’ know, I’m really not that hard to talk to. Just spit it out, no worries from me.” He said, smiling warmly at her.

“Iwantedtoknowifyouwouldteachmetobeablacksmith?” She said, all in one breath that left him blinking in surprise.

“I may have super speed and super hearing, but I can’t decipher like the Flash, ‘kay?” Alex said, soothing her with a hand on her leg.

“I wanted to know if you would teach me to be a blacksmith?” She said again, nervously looking down and awaiting an answer.

“Frankie, look at me.” His voice was more stern now, and she assumed the worst.

“I totally get it if you don’t want me to, like, I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything.” She laughed nervously, still not looking up. She felt his dexterous finger lifting her chin, and she looked into his smiling eyes with surprise.

“Of course I’ll teach you. But, the first rule is for me to make sure you hear me, so look me in the eye when we have a conversation. The rest will take care of itself.” He smiled, and she hugged him excitedly, thanking him profusely as he released his breath in an ‘oomph’ and began to chuckle.

“Now, I’m gonna finish my sandwich, shower, eat more sandwiches, and you are going to switch to appropriate clothing to wear in my shop.” He said, smiling as the two fell into a content silence, his quiet munching perforating the soundless air every few seconds.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Alex let the warm water cascade over his body, rinsing off the second bout of soap and bringing another thin layer of carbon down the drain. He ran his hands through his short, wet hair, soaping up again soon afterwards and repeating the process until he was clean.

His teeth brushed and his stubble shaven, he emerged from the bathroom and walked to his room to change. He chose a thin black tank top and light blue jeans. The faithful welding cap tucked into his back pocket, he emerged from his room and walked right into Frankie.

“Oh, shit!” She swore, Alex catching her as she fell forward.

“Whoa! I got ya’.” Alex said, lifting her and placing her back on her feet. “Sorry ‘bout that, I didn’t check the hallway before I walked out.” 

“It’s fine. Come on, let’s have lunch.” She said, and the two of them navigated the corridors until they made it to kitchen. Alex pulled the roast beef cold cuts from the fridge and began making his meals.

“So… What exactly do you want to make?” Alex asked as he laid the cheese onto the bread.

“Um… I wasn’t exactly sure, to be honest. What do you recommend?” She replied watching him sprinkle salt over the meat and seal up the sandwich before setting to work making another one.

“We could probably just start simple. I’ll have you make your own hammer, and you’ll be able to see whether or not you still want to do this.” Alex said, completing the second sandwich and beginning his third.

“Making a hammer utilizes most of the common things we do. Punching a hole, drawing out an ingot, rounding corners, cutting stock. We’ll be doing a lot over the next few days, so let me know if you want me to prep a bed out there so we can get started right away everyday.” He said, completing his lunch and sitting across from her.

“You sleep out there? Aren’t you afraid of the smoke?” Frankie asked. Alex smirked and plucked his bowie knife from the sheath at his hip. He sliced his hand and Frankie jumped to get a paper towel.

“What are you doing?” She asked as she came back, receiving only a smirk as an answer. Alex met her eyes and nodded toward his hand. She watched as dark maroon lines of sinew crackled under his skin and knit the flesh together.

“I heal fast, and I’m immune to heat.” He said, smiling.

“Whoa, that’s cool.” Frankie said, sitting across from Alex again. The two sat in contemplative silence as he ate, and it wasn’t long before Frankie spoke again.

“How did you get powers?” Frankie blurted, and Alex’s face darkened.

“I was born with them. My father’s bloodline has carried this curse for 5,000 years.” Alex said, his brow furrowed and an arrant tear chiseling through the thin grime still on Alex’s face.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Frankie asked, and Alex sighed ruefully.

“No, it isn’t your fault. The curse isn’t passed until the father dies, so it was supposed to go to my eldest brother. He died along with my sister when my parents died.” Alex said. He was fighting back tears, and Frankie’s small hands covered his left hand. 

He smiled at her, wiping away the tears and standing up, gripping the last sandwich in his right hand and walked out still holding Frankie’s hand. Neither wanted to let go, so they just didn’t bother. Alex needed the comfort and Frankie yearned for any physical contact with a meaning besides to inflict pain after years of abuse.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Alex wandered into the open wall of the forge, pulling on a line as he went. The three tarp walls drew up, smoke flooding up as the two box fans kicked on. Frankie got her first good look at the forge without the smog. The surfaces were oddly polished, the various metal ingots gleaming under the new light. There were gems to use in settings, glass rods prepared for forming and blowing. Pitch buckets sat next to them, prepared for engraver’s holds and tang settings. 

“Whoa…” Frankie breathed out, running her small hands over the ingots and red oak shafts prepared for handles. The horseshoe blanks were sitting on hooks, the various sizes ready for shaping and attachment.

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome in here.” Alex said, smiling and dumping more wooden chunks for coals atop the glowing embers. He went outside and began working the bellows, the air igniting the dying embers and consuming the new wood in an inferno. When he was satisfied, he removed a basic W1 steel ingot from the shelf and placed it atop the coals.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Frankie asked. Alex removed the Damascus Steel blade he had been previously working and set it over the tank to drip-dry.

“Well, first step is to let the metal heat. We don’t want it at critical temperature quite yet, we only need it at about 1200 degrees while we work it. However, you will need these.” Alex said, handing her a small vial and a pair of goggles.

“What are these for?” Frankie asked.

“Well, that vial will induce an immunity to heat in your epidermal layer through science even I barely understand. And the goggles are just some goggles.” Alex said, placing the goggles over his head. She laughed at him, and his eyebrow raised, prompting her for an explanation.

“You just look really silly with those goggles on.” She said, covering her mouth and giggling. Alex smirked and struck a pose, the lenses flashing under the orange heat.

“Do I look silly now?” He said, smiling and throwing her as best a flirtatious look as he could manage with the goggles on. Frankie burst out laughing and he joined her as he reached his heat-proof hands into the coal bed and pulled out the glowing ingot.

“Let’s get to work.” He smiled as he began pounding the bar flat, turning the thick round stock into a square gradually. She observed him carefully for the first heat, and he waved her over to join him after he plucked it from the coals again.

“It’s not gonna bite. Just hold it with your left hand and get a feel for the weight of the hammer.” She nodded at his words and set to work, missing a few strokes until he came up behind her and guided her hands. His long, dexterous fingers gripped her wrist and supported her as she hammered.

“Good, that’s a lot better. I’m gonna let go, just stick to that rhythm.” He removed himself from behind her and went to the stereo, turning on some funk music and setting to work on sanding down the form for some handles. The shop was soon in full swing, root beer bottles drained as the two chatted over the music between heats. 

Alex was spiraling grooves into one of the red oak handles when Frankie cried out. He set the handle aside and kicked the sander off, rushing over to her.

“What happened?” Alex said, before seeing her right hand covering her left. He ushered her out of the forge, pulling the string and cutting the power to the stereo and the sanders. He lead her up the hill and into the house.

“The girls are out on a ride, they won’t be back until about dinnertime. Let me take a look.” Alex sat Frankie down and grabbed the First Aid kit from the kitchen.

“Alright, what hurts?” Alex asked, settling in across from her and removing his goggles.

“It’s my hand. I think I hit it with the hammer.” She said, hissing in pain. He pried her numb fingers off of the offending appendage, examining it with keen eyes.

“Yeah, I think you damaged something. We don’t have an X-Ray, but the neighbour does, she uses it for her horses. I’ll bandage it for now, and we’ll see if you have to splint it after I take a closer look. Just give me a minute.” Alex said, wrapping the cloth around her hand and cinching it tightly, shushing her after she cried out again.

He stood from his spot and bolted out the back door, returning a minute later with the heavy machine in his arms. It touched the ground with a thud as he set it down, his eyes glowing a vibrant and swirling vermilion. She looked bemused at him, but he dismissed her with a sentence.

“Don’t ask. I’ll explain later.” He said, plugging in the machine into the heavy duty electricity line. He placed the lead padding under her arm and hovered the camera over her arm, pressing the button and moving it before pressing it again.

“Where did you learn to do all this?” Frankie asked, watching him dart back and forth.

“I learned…” He paused to fold the camera arm back up. “From my father. He regularly fought off men who thought they could claim his curse for themselves. I either killed them with him and my brother, or just patched him up afterwards. There are people out there who have fought with the original meta-humans for far longer than three years.” Alex said, contemplating the now-developed frames. He hummed in understanding and began preparing a splint, immobilizing her arm and placing it in a sling.

“You have a sprained thumb and a few broken large carpal bones. You broke your hand, in short. Your thumb will be ready to use in 2-3 weeks, and your bones will be healed 3 weeks after that, given your powers.” Alex said, packing up the First Aid kit and replacing it in the kitchen.

“Oh… well that sucks.” She said, looking at the ground. Alex dug his toe into the ground, looking down in sheepish contemplation.

“You know, it’s been a long time since I’ve had genuine fun like that in the forge. If you want, I would love to have your company again, even if you wouldn’t be doing any blacksmithing on your own?” Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’d like that, Alex.” She said, and he smiled brightly before getting her an ice pack and molding it around her arm inside the sling.

“Excess heat can increase swelling with bone fractures, so we need to keep that as cold as possible if we are going to be in the forge.” Alex smiled at her and they linked hands, going back down the hill.


	2. Through The Fire And The Flames

Chapter 2: Through The Fire And The Flames

 

“Hey Al?” Frankie asked, pausing in her hammering. It had been nearly two months since Frankie had begun visiting Alex in the forge, and they were practically inseparable. He often slept on the dirt floor of the forge as she slept on the twin bed.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Alex asked, wiping his hands on a spare rag after climbing out from their newest car restoration. Alex had taken up fiberglass casting again in large chunks, and he was selling kit cars with hand-welded frames as another source of income.

“I was wondering…” She trailed off, gauging his reaction.

“Alert the media.” Alex remarked drily. She playfully punched him in the arm.

“I’m serious!” She laughed before continuing; “What if we built living accommodations out here? You have the knowledge and the money for the structure, and I’ve been saving up my cut and I’ve always liked interior decorating.” Frankie asked. Alex leaned against the workbench behind him, taking off his trusty welding cap and wiping the sweat from his brow with it.

“I’m cool with it, as long as you let me pay for the furniture. I don’t want you dipping into your hard earned money when I’ve got estate money just sittin’ and gatherin’ interest.” He smiled.

“However, I do have one thing I forgot to mention.” Frankie said sheepishly. He eyed her suspiciously.

“And what would that be?” Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Frankie responded by gesturing for him to follow her. He shrugged and trailed after her into the main house’s garage. He looked up, and a gasp tore its way from his lungs. Standing, driven into a stump in the middle of the room, was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen.

Its blade was heat-coloured, the damascus etched pattern shining through the vibrant royal blue. It was a multi-core sword, twirled damascus wrapped and forged around a strong core. Alex could faintly make out the stacked lines of a drawn billet in the middle of the blue, where the standard damascus core sat. It bore a hollow grind; a terrifying edge meant only to hack through flesh as easy as paper.

The hilt was a wide crossguard, curving slightly upwards as the image of an embossed wolf ate the tang of the sword and melded the image into a rosewood handle. It was polished to a mirror sheen, and Alex saw his warped reflection in the spiked pommel.

“Happy Birthday, Alex.” Frankie whispered into his ear, and he stepped forward slowly, in awe. He ran his fingers over it reverently, tracing the engraved lines of the tiny wolf’s teeth.

“I, I don’t know what to say.” He stammered out, smiling as he pricked his finger accidentally on the razor sharp edge.

“I’m so proud of you.” He said sincerely, glancing at Frankie. She smiled back and approached him. Their faces were inches apart now, and Frankie could feel his hot breath on her rosy cheeks. Frankie leaned in, her lips a fraction of an inch from his. 

They were breathing the same air now, and she knew his intoxicating scent even better than she had before. Woodsmoke and borax flux with a hint of mint and vanilla. It was so  _ delicious _ , all she wanted was to devour him. 

That’s when the garage door shot open, revealing a panic-stricken Barry Allen.

“Frankie! We need your help!” He shouted, before seeing the compromising position she was in.

“Oh, great. Thanks Flash. I’m so glad my perfect birthday first kiss is gone forever.” Alex remarked drily, drawing the greatsword from the stump and connecting it to the set of powerful neodymium magnets on the back of his always-worn bandolier.

“Don’t ask how I know who you are. It’s not important. Where do you need us?” Alex asked, cutting off the reply from the superhero.

“We need Frankie at S.T.A.R. Labs, we’ve got a metahuman who can do things with her mind, and we figured Frankie could counteract her. I ran here to see if she would be willing.” He replied breathlessly.

“Yeah. Just let me and Alex get ready.” Frankie responded nonchalantly. She jumped into Alex’s arms and smiled as he bolted to the forge, a sonic boom following in his wake. Needless to say, she was there in a flash.

“Grab your dagger. Our sets of armour collapse into thick metal squares, I’ll get those.” He said, rushing over to the armour racks and tapping the centers of each cuirass. He stuffed the collapsed suits into his bandolier pouches and picked up an outfitted Frankie before bolting back to Barry.

“You’re a speedster?” Barry asked in shock, and Alex smirked.

“Oh please. The Speed Force is way too precise for my kind to ever have embraced.” Alex replied sassily, before speaking again seriously.

“You ready to go?” Barry nodded and the two raced off with a sonic boom, a red blur of lightning keeping pace with a blur of tank-top adorned teenager.


	3. Welcome To The Jungle

Alex and Barry bolted into the Star Labs cortex, sending papers flying and Cisco groaning.

“Can you for once stop before coming into this ro-...” Cisco trailed off, looking at Alex holding Frankie. He squatted down and she gracefully stepped to the floor, shaking out her stiff muscles.

“Hey Cisco. This is Alex, Frankie insisted he come with her.” Barry said quickly, before running and bringing Caitlin and H.R. to the Cortex. He gave quick introductions and began explaining the situation before stopping abruptly as Alex snapped his gaze to Cisco.

“Don’t try and vibe me.” He said harshly, and Cisco looked astonished, but nodded nervously. Frankie ran her hand along his forearm and he breathed in deeply. He smiled down at her and nodded that he was okay, but her hand just slid into his instead of being removed.

“Sorry, it’s just it’s kind of annoying that everybody has metahuman powers now instead of just a few of us.” Alex said briskly. The others looked confused. Alex wordlessly deployed his claws and teeth, the fangs dropping out of his upper lip and into the open vision.

“Metahumans are not only caused by dark matter and antimatter, we have been struggling through this world for  _ far _ longer.” Alex announced, and Frankie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. His transformation receded and he smiled down at her once more.

“Now, what is this threat, and who was he or she in Flashpoint?” Alex asked.

“Well, we’ve been calling her- WAIT WHAT?!” Cisco erupted.

“How do you know about Flashpoint?” Barry asked.

“When Cisco tried to vibe me, he opened a bridge into his mind that can transfer data. With enough willpower, like someone who had trained from a very young age to fight against accidental telepathic assaults from an untrained sister, you can detect them or even assault back and disable him.  _ Permanently _ .” Alex said, looking around before training his gaze on Cisco with the last word.

“I would be very cautious sending vibe-waves at anyone who can affect the mind.” Alex contributed.

“Yeah, anyway. The metahuman is called Top, and she seems to affect the human mind, inducing severe cases of temporary disorientation. We were hoping Frankie’s powers would be able to create a psychic-based shield around someone else. But, with your immunity, now I’m wondering if you could disable her.” Joe said.

“I will, but I have a few conditions.” Alex announced, folding his muscled arms.

“Name ‘em, and we’ll consider it.” Joe said in response.

“I get to make the weaponry you will use when you realise your speed isn’t enough, free of charge. ‘Top’ gets changed to ‘Vertigo’, and she does not survive this encounter so she cannot escape and cause more harm.” Alex announced.

“Yes to the first two, a hard no to the third.” Caitlin answered.

“Deal. You’ll regret it, but deal.” Alex stated simply before dashing off with a ‘Whoosh!’.

“Are you dating him?” Cisco asked Frankie, with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Frankie flushed and stammered out a response;

“I certainly have feelings for him.” She said before continuing with more conviction.

“And I wouldn’t be living in a crazy hot hut with him as we forge weaponry and build kit-cars if I felt nothing.” Frankie said. The six sat in silence

“Everybody close your eyes! Or bring me a blindfold for her.” Alex announced from the hallway barely a minute later, accompanied soon after by a cry of indignation from Vertigo.

“Let me go!” Vertigo called as she was blindfolded.

“Alright, the man with her escaped into a mirror. Ensure that any glass on her containment area is covered by something she could not remove by hand. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a date and it’s my birthday.” Alex said with a smirk, tossing a struggling Vertigo into Joe’s arms.

“Do you mind if I leave my sword here?” Alex asked, removing the blade from the magnetic ‘sheath’. Cisco shook his head and Alex smiled.

“Yes, you may inspect it, Cisco, but know that if you scratch it I may kill you.” Alex said, reading into Cisco’s expression. 

“Oh, and H.R.? Don’t cut yourself on it. Nice drumsticks by the way.” Alex said with a smile and a glance at the sticks.He picked Frankie up and Alex took her to Jitters, following the road signs and the instructions taken from Cisco’s mind.

“What do you want, babe?” Alex asked, an arm wrapped around Frankie’s shoulder.

“The usual.” She replied with a smirk, and Alex groaned before listing off all her specifications.

“And for you, sir?” The barista asked.

“Coffee, black.” He answered simply, gratefully accepting the two drinks a moment later with a nod.

The two slid into a booth, chatting with a light air between them late into the afternoon.

 

“Excuse me, Sir and Miss? It’s closing time.” The barista announced, politely removing their discarded mugs from hours ago.

“Ah, sorry about that. Got caught up with the Central City scenery.” Alex smiled and the barista smiled back.

“Yes, it is quite beautiful here. I almost thought I’ve seen you around here before.” The barista, his name tag identifying him as ‘Thomas’, said as he began to wipe down their table.

“Well, you don’t seem old enough to have been here when my parents brought me here as a young lad. It would have been five or six years ago.” Alex said with a thoughtful frown and a suspicious glance.

“I am older than I seem.” Thomas said with a smile, before crossing his chest with his fist and bowing at a precise fourty-five degree angle.

“ _ Tuto dirigi, fratris _ .” Thomas said, his eyes glowing a dull blue.

“ _ Tuto dirigi tibi, fratris. _ ” Alex responded with a bow, his eyes flashing a brilliant vermillion. The two wolves parted ways, with Frankie walking beside Alex out of Jitters, arm in arm. 

They walked casually through the city, laughing as children argued with their parents about going home, smiling benignly as they helped elderly men and women across streets. Alex caught a tripping boy with a smile and handed him back to a flustered mother, tweaking his nose and eliciting a giggle.

“Hey, Alex?” Frankie asked as the two sat on a park bench and Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah?” He murmured, his head resting against hers.

“You ever thought about moving away from the three sisters after you become 18?” Frankie asked.

“I don’t know… I’ve certainly  _ thought _ about it, but I’ve never really considered it. Why do you ask?” Alex asked.

“Well, I…” She sounded nervous, and Alex turned her to face him with concern.

“What’s up, bunny?” He asked, referring to his nickname for her.

“I intercepted a letter, one meant for you. I was absently opening the mail like I usually do, sorting the bills for Joan but I accidentally read it.” Frankie took a shaky breath.

“Hey, you can tell me. It’s okay.” He reassured her.

“Apparently someone bought out your parent’s land in Pennsylvania.” She said. His brow creased in confusion.

“But… I sold it under the express condition that it would stay a historical monument.” He said, his voice bemused.

“Corruption runs wild in local governments, and your land is too large to ignore and mark as just historical.” Frankie said with a sad tone of voice.

“Well, then. You know what we have to do.” He said with conviction standing and offering a hand. Frankie looked bemused, but she nodded and Alex picked her up and bolted out of Central City.


	4. Soothe Me

Alex and Frankie stood outside the three sister’s mansion and knocked on the door.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Joan asked, confused as to why they weren’t at the forge.

“I need you to take whatever money you need to from my savings and ensure that the finest lawyer in the area around my ancestral home is there in six hours. Can you do that?” Alex urged, and Joan nodded, bemused.

“Thanks, means a lot.” Alex said, hugging her before he picked up a tired Frankie and the two bolted off.

“What are we going to do?” Frankie yelled over the wind.

“I’m going to tear down whatever company bought out the legal authority in my hometown. Brick by motherfucking brick.” Alex snarled.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

“Well, let’s examine the situation. Judge McCormick has decided that the land we are standing on is too large to remain a historical monument. He can technically do this, but the fact that Kushner Real Estate pays him a $100,000 retainer will help us propose that this is corruption.” The lawyer, Frederick Chase said.

“Doesn’t it seem a little ridiculous that  _ one  _ man can make decisions regarding zoning in such a large quantity?” Frankie asked. Frederick chuckled.

“You and my daughter think frighteningly alike. She and a couple of her friends are down in Washington right now proposing legislation that would cause zoning to be presided over by a council.” Alex expelled a breath.

“Can we do anything in terms of a conflict of interest based on Judge McCormick’s attempts to cheat on his wife by asking to have a ‘Fling’ with my mother?” Alex asked, looking longingly at the replica of his ancestral home.

“Well, I was unaware of such attempts, but I’m sure they will help. Do you mind if I share those details with my daughter? I think they could help her case.” Frederick said.

“Yeah, sure. Um… From 1994 to 2007 Judge Arthur McCormick attempted repeated propositions of sexual affairs with my mother, Delilah Smith. Despite repeated and unwavering denial of such propositions, Arthur McCormick kept trying. Because any sexual harassment claim goes through a friend of McCormick’s for approval, my mother could do nothing.” Alex said, pulling a tape recorder from his pocket and speaking directly into it.

Alex tossed Frederick the tape recorder and continued staring blankly at the house.

“Hey, you okay?” Frankie asked, tucking herself against him as Frederick walked to his car and left to review their case.

“Yeah, I guess. Just, a lot of memories.” He said softly.

“I think the shop is still intact, it wasn’t touched by the fire. And, your animals are still here. The township couldn’t find a better home for them and you left them enough money to pay for food indefinitely.” She said, softly dragging him toward the massive studio garage. Alex perked up like a startled rabbit.

“Really?” He asked, eyes wide. She giggled at his childish nature and nodded excitedly. Alex bolted from her embrace, running at visible speed to the studio door and throwing it open before stopping at the back door that led to the stalls. Frankie found him there, bouncing on his heels and anxiously waiting for her.

“You ready?” He said with a big smile. She nodded, smiling back. Alex took a deep breath to steady his nerves and gently pushed open the door. His massive draft horse perked up at the creaking sound, a long bite of hay hanging from his huge mouth. Alex giggled like a schoolboy and walked over to the stall, undoing the chain on the gate and hesitantly walking inside.

“Hey, Teddy. Remember me?” Alex breathed out softly, placing his hand on Teddy’s massive shoulder. Teddy whickered in delight and pushed his head against Alex’s broad chest. Alex bent down and pinched Teddy’s leg at the base, cradling the massive hoof as he inspected.

“Your abscess! It’s all gone!” Alex exclaimed in delight, wrapping his arms around Teddy’s shoulders and tucking himself against the draft’s chest. Teddy laid his head over Alex’s left shoulder and the two closed their eyes. The goats had come back inside the barn to investigate the commotion. They bleated in delight at the newcomer, rubbing against Frankie as she knelt and rubbed their heads between their horns.

“I can see why you loved these guys so much.” Frankie said with a smile. Ron, one of the goats bleated in response, rubbing against her calf.

Jimmy, the miniature pony, whickered, and Alex broke the hug with Teddy. Alex went over to the pony and rubbed his back, smiling as the pony rubbed against him in response.

“Hey buddy. Did ya’ miss me?” Alex asked the pony, laughing as the two miniature donkeys ran in from the pasture and interrupted his silent conversation with the pony.

“Isabel! Thunder!” Alex laughed out, scratching their cheeks as he inspected their heads for any fly damage.

“It’s good to see you so happy. It usually takes me a long time to get you laughing like this.” Frankie said, with just a hint of jealousy. Alex stood from the donkey’s side and approached Frankie, his brow furrowed.

“You know this is just a reaction from seeing them for the first time in awhile, right?” Alex asked, kneeling next to where Frankie was sitting with a goat lying across her lap.

“Yeah, I know… I just…” Frankie trailed off, burying her face in her hands. She began to sob and Alex sat back against the wall next to her, curling her into him.

“Hey, I gotcha.” Alex murmured, resting his head against hers.

“I’m just… so happy that you can go back to the closest experience to your old life possible, and yet I have no way of even knowing who my parents are.” She stammered into his side, chuckling hollowly when she finished as the goat nibbled on her shirt.

“Well, a couple weeks back you bled all over the workbench? You remember, the cut from that piece of shrapnel?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“Why are you bringing that up?” Frankie asked curiously.

“I know a guy in the police forensics department, and he was willing to come out and swab some of it. He performed a paternity and maternity test against the database of parents who’ve given up children, and he found your match.” Alex said, drawing out the envelope from where it was tucked against his head underneath the welding cap.

Frankie’s visage brightened into a smile.

“The results came back yesterday, so I picked it up when you turned around after we talked to Joan.” He said with a sly smile.

“So that’s why you slept with your cap on last night.” She said with a smile, and Alex nodded, chuckling.

Frankie opened the envelope with shaking fingers, and unfolded the three pieces of paper slowly.

 

**Paternity & Maternity Profile: Francine Angel Kane**

 

**Jonathan Ralston Korats:**

**Gender: M**

**Age: 36 (21 At Conception)**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Marital Status: Widower; Remarried**

**Eye Colour: Brown / Light Blue**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Height 6’ 4”**

 

**Julianna Angelina Korats:**

**Gender: F**

**Age: 34 (19 At Conception)**

**Race: Native American / Caucasian**

**Marital Status: Married**

**Eye Colour: Pale Green**

**Hair Colour: Blond**

**Height: 5’ 4”**

 

**Footnote:** Upon death of Jonathan’s first wife, he fell into a depression. After being drug from the depth of a bottle by Julianna, he entered a relationship with her. After their first child; Francine Kane, was given up to an adoption agency, the two moved on and now live in Doylestown, Pennsylvania. They reside with two children whom they adopted after conception difficulties.

Scrawled in a rushed print were the words: “Good luck Frankie. Keep Alex in line.”

Frankie chuckled as she read the last line.

“Wait a minute, Doylestown?!” Alex breathed out in surprise.

“Yeah. Do you know it?” She asked, hopeful. Alex let out a breath of surprise.

“Frankie, I was  _ born _ in Doylestown Hospital, the city limits are less than half a mile from here.” He said with a smile.

“Really?!” She exclaimed, standing and beginning to pace.

“But, what if they don’t want me?” She realised with doubt edging its way into her voice. Alex spoke in response, gaining volume and excitement as he continued, gesturing wildly.

“If they don’t want you, then I’ll talk to them. I’ll tell them every little idiosyncrasy you have and all those delightful little quirks. The perfect imperfections that just make me get lost around you, the way I stumble through my sentences hoping that they go well so I don’t look like a fool. 

The way that my tongue seems to feel like lead when you wake up, the way your hair is mussed on the left side in  _ just _ the perfect way.

The way you seem to get stronger and taller each day, the way your  _ passion _ for my lost art punched a dent into my anvil!” Alex chuckled, breathless from speech.

“And… the way that I’m hopelessly in love with you, Frankie.” He finished, suddenly sheepish as he dug the toe of his boot into the rubber barn floor. 

Alex was knocked off balance by Frankie slamming into him, her plump lips smashing onto his as he exclaimed in surprise. He lost himself in her warmth, balancing himself as he held her up, her legs locked around his waist. The two moaned in pleasure against each other’s lips. She traced his lips with her tongue, delighting in the way he sighed in pleasure as the sensitive scar tissue from old fights was stimulated.

She pulled her lips from his, the two breathless, and rest her forehead against his.

“I love you too, my dense nordic bear.” She said with a happy sigh.

“I’m so glad to hear that, my little native american bunny.” He said, setting her back down on her feet.

“Now, we need to crash somewhere. I know a place, and they’ll be happy to see me. I’ve got a lot of people to say hello to, and what better way to do that than with my beloved?” He asked rhetorically, wrapping a hand around the small of her back and ‘accidentally’ brushing against her ass a couple of times as they walked.


End file.
